Biscoitos de Champagne
by Ikathy
Summary: OneShot. Uma reflexão de Konohamaru através da vida e das lições que ela passa pra gente. - 30cookies e presente para ItachiSaru


_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**Biscoitos de Champagne**

Ainda me lembro claramente de algumas travessuras que fazia quando era criança.

_- Ora, seu velho decrépito, eu já sou um homem! - exclamava o garoto de 10 anos. - Quero beber como todos os outros homens!_

_- Onde aprendeu esse vocabulário, Konohamaru? Você nem deve saber o que é um velho decrépito._

Sandaime... não. Vovô. Ele sempre sabia o que dizer nessas situações. Ou melhor, em toda e qualquer situação.

É. Ele sabia bastantes coisas.

_- Eu sei sim! Um velho decrépito é você! Agora me dê logo essa garrafa! - dizia, enquanto tentava alcançar o saquê em cima da mesa._

_- Entendo sua determinação. - o Terceiro sorriu. - Você já está bem crescidinho. Tem razão._

_- É claro que eu tenho razão. Agora, a garrafa._

_- Entretanto... não está crescidinho o bastante. - o garoto já abria a boca para protestar, mas o velho Sarutobi o interrompeu, enquanto remexia a gaveta. - Mesmo assim, posso te dar isso._

Biscoitos de champagne! Até hoje sou louco por eles. Mesmo que não tenham o mesmo gosto daqueles que vovô me dera pela primeira vez. Não, aqueles eram especiais. Tinham gosto de família, se é que isso pode ser possível.

_- Biscoitos, velho?! Eu não quero biscoitos!_

_- Por que não? São de champagne._

_- Nem tem gosto de champagne!_

_- Ora, é claro que tem. Você nunca provou champagne para saber se tem ou não o mesmo gosto. - o garoto virou o rosto, emburrado. - Vamos, prove um._

_Provou._

_- Aqui não tem álcool._

_- O bastante por enquanto._

Quando paramos para olhar para trás, percebemos o quanto éramos ingênuos e o quanto aprendemos - sem nem ao menos perceber, às vezes - com as pessoas grandes. E com as grandes pessoas também.

_- HÁ, é hoje que eu te mato e tomo o posto de Hokage!_

_- Ah, é? - respondia o Sandaime, fingindo pouco caso. - Eu sou muito mais forte que você._

_O pequeno tentou desferir-lhe um golpe, mas tudo que conseguiu foi cair no colo de sua vítima._

_- Não é justo... eu sou forte. Eu tenho direito de comandar essa vila... - seu avô apenas sorria._

_- Forte, com certeza. Mas ainda não é o bastante._

Hoje penso que ele pressentira a morte. Aliás, assassinato. Morte não é a mesma coisa que assassinato.

Eu o culpei por ter morrido.

_- Konohamaru-kun, vamos embora, está começando a chover. - mas o garoto não se moveu._

_- Ele me deixou sozinho... me deixou sozinho. Me abandonou..._

_- Vamos, não seja teimoso! - sentia mãos puxando-o._

_- Maldito. VELHO MALDITO. EGOÍSTA. - gritava. Lágrimas se misturavam com os pingos d'água. - NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ!_

Tio Asuma, mamãe, papai, Naruto... um a um, eles entregaram a vida nos campos de batalha. E por uma nação que talvez não valesse a pena. A nação que deixou todos partirem.

Aos 16 anos de idade, era assim que eu pensava. Na verdade, era assim que eu _gostaria_ de pensar. A chama de Konoha continuava a arder em meu peito, por mais que tentasse apagá-la. Sabia que não fora culpa de ninguém por todos terem sido assassinados; que a vida de um shinobi era assim. Que não era por dever, e sim por amor.

Mas a verdade doía tanto.

_- Parece que ainda não é o bastante, velho. - dizia o jovem, sentado ao lado de uma lápide, enquanto comia biscoitos de champagne. - Ainda não é o bastante._

Anos mais se passaram, pessoas morriam, outras tantas nasciam, e assim esvaia-se o tempo, junto das lembranças mais fracas e irrelevantes. _Aquela_, entretanto, não. Não, aquela sempre estaria comigo.

_- Ora, seu velho decrépito, eu já sou um homem! - exclamava o garoto de 10 anos. - Quero beber como todos os outros homens! - Konohamaru, o Sétimo Hokage, riu._

Com vovô, aprendi que na vida nunca temos tudo aquilo que queremos, mas temos o suficiente para continuar seguindo em frente...

_- Toma aqui esses biscoitos de champagne e fique calado, meu neto._

_- Não quero biscoitos! Quero álcool! ÁLCOOL, seu velho surdo!_

_- Hahaha, moleque peralta!_

... e isso é o que basta.

* * *

Final porco, me perdoem.

Tá, nem era para ter postado agora, mas senti a necessidade de livrar meu HD disso, então está aí. Tosco, mas de coração.

O tema é **Bastante**. (acho que todos perceberam isso! DD:)

Reviews please, meu povo!

Ika.


End file.
